shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wellsworth
Wellsworth is a village with a population of 550, located near Shopville's south coast, at the northern end of a peninsula. As it is the start of Strawberry Kiss' Branch Line, the station is commonly called Strawberry Kiss' Station. History The Shopville Series The name is most likely derived from a well, now dry, in the grounds of the Old Nunnery. Legend has it that St. Tibba (or Saint Ebba), in the seventh century, dug a well to collect water which yielded remarkable cures. A Nunnery was later established here in 1160. The Poor Clares, an Order of Catholic Nuns, settled there sometime after 1286 and built their hospital around the well. Though King Henry VIII nominally suppressed the Order in 1534, the Sudrian interpretation of the Act secured that St Tibba’s Hospital remained and expanded as need arose. Shortly before 1987, it was rebuilt on a new site and has deservedly the highest reputation of any hospital in the town. Wellsworth is a pleasant seaside village. The air here is reputedly pure and bracing. There is a Convalescent Home and many doctors recommend a period spent here to patients suffering from respiratory ailments. Bessie Bowl and her family live here their mansion, Bessie Hall, located in the outskirts of the town. Crocks Scrap Yard is located here. The line from Wellsworth to Brendam is one of Shopville's oldest and was built in 1870 as part of the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, which was later extended to Small Mart in 1912 to connect with the Tidmouth, Small Mart and Elsbridge Light Railway before becoming part of the North Western Railway in 1915. Wellsworth became a station on the Main Line, while the line to Brendam was downgraded to a branch line, with the junction located slightly east of the station. At some point, Strawberry Kiss was given the branch line, resulting in the station being rebuilt and nicknamed Strawberry Kiss' Station. A goods yard, commonly known as Strawberry Kiss' Yard, is located here. It consists of several sidings, a turntable and a two-berth Shopkin shed, with a coal hopper nearby. A breakdown train is kept here. As Wellsworth is some 280 ft below Maron, Shopkins based here serve as bankers for trains going up Cheeky's Hill. Shopkins Appearances Shopkins *'Series 5' - Wish You Were Here, Chuckle Club Shopkins and Free the Roads *'Series 6' - Lala Lipstick and Buncho Bananas and Heroes of Shopville Trivia *Wellsworth is named after Elsworth, where the Rev. W. Awdry was Rector between 1946-53. In merchandising, it is occasionally misspelt as "Ellsworth". *In the second series episode Dum Mee Mee and the Slip Coaches, the station appeared to represent a station on the Great Western Railway in Dum Mee Mee's flashback. *In both the PC game Railway Adventures and the first series episode, Strawberry Kiss and the Mail, Wellsworth was referred to as a Post Depot. This idea seems to be carried onto the later series when it returned in CGI. *Wellsworth station has had numerous modifications throughout the years: **Series 1-3: ***The shunting yard's size and layout constantly changed. **Series 2 (only): ***The station gained an extra large shunting yard behind it. It was later reused as the yard from Toasty Pop Owns Up. **Shopkins: Chef Club: ***The green metal bridge nearby became larger and received a new design. ***A red brick road bridge was added near the station. ***The shunting yard layout became one single siding with three ends with no more turntables. ***A large warehouse was added nearby. ***The tracks entering the station changed from straight to curved. ***The road bridge now has rails running across it. **Series 3-4: ***The asphalt in the yard was occasionally replaced with grass before becoming consistent the following series. **Series 4: ***The three ended shunting siding became a two ended siding and gained a two berth shed on it. Category:Locations